custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Arset
History Arset started out as a Matoran of Metru Nui, became a Toa of Fire, and was later rebuilt back in to a Matoran after a fierce battle against a Makuta, and currently a Ta-Matoran Nuva. He currently lives on Spherus Magna. Early life Arset started off as a sanitation worker on the Great Colisieum of Metru Nui. Due to his hard work and enthusias, Turaga Dume annointed him to protect Metru Nui with the Toa Magnai, But Arset was toa for only a few years. His mission that turned out to be his last was to defeat a makuta who threatened the matoran. Arset slain the makuta but lost his left limbs. He was carried by Karzahni who rebuilt him back to a matoran instead of a Turaga. Arset was asleep for so long during the Kanohi Dragon Attack until he woke up on the day the visorak took over Metru nui. Arset left Karzahni with his katana and left for Metru Nui. He later caught up with the Toa Metru in a nick of time before they left. To their supprise, Arset is still alive, as a matoran. Annother matoran Named Dex showed up which he just woke from a comma that the vahki thought he was dead. After arriving on Mata Nui, the remaining matorans helped the Toa unload the pod and witnessed the Toa sacrificing their powers to awaken the matoran inside the pods. Arset and Dex where tasked to defend each 6 Koros from time to time. They assisted the Toa Mata/Nuva during the rahi war and bohrok war and gaurded the matoran when the rakshi were dispatched by makuta Teridax. As the Matoran build boats to leave for Metru nui while the Turaga tells stories about themselves as toa of Metru Nui to the Toa Nuva. Arset, followed by Dex wandered off and found a cave leading to Mangaia. Arset saw and ran to see Teridax's dead body but he ended up tripping on the mask shadows and fell into energized protodermis. Arset transformed into a Matoran Nuva. Arset and Dex went back to the boats which were finished and everyone departed for Metru Nui. During the day when Terridax took over the matoran universe. Tahu escaped, then Takanuva. Arset and Dex also escaped the great spirit robot and reached Bara Magna. They Later witnessed the great spirit robots battle until Mata Nui was able to kill Terridax and restored Shperus Magna. Personality and Traits Arset is rather a cheerful, daring and adventurous one. He has enthusiasm on work and wanders around when he has the time. According to Dex who knew Arset for so long. He still has a heart of a Toa. Arset also has an alter ego. He can get really serious and full on focus and never quits a fight. He is also wise but rarely shares it out ur can speak it out when it's needed. He and Onu-matoran Dex are best friends eve since they meet on Metru Nu. He also has a crush on Av-matoran Quili which made Arset grow feeling for her. Tools and Ablities Arset is only three fourth as powerful as a Toa which means he is weaker than a toa. Arset can do timed fire attacks since being a Matoran Nuva. His weapons are the Katana and Shield which both are currently made of energized Protodermis. His Katana can cut thought annything. But because of Arset's matoran Strength, he's only strong enough to cut thought Stone and wood and can leave a scratch on Protodermis. Arset's attack if he was still a toa would have been deadly that he can slice though, even the hardest being. If someone or something gets stuck by Toa Arset by a katana. he/she or it will die without feeling pain. Arset recived his shield from Jaller on Mata Nui. It was later rienforced in energized Protodermis at the same time with the katana when Arset fell in to energized Protodermis. Nothing can cut thought the shield. He is also good in doing the math. Trivia * Arset is named after the writer's real name "Arman Seth" * He is also based on samurais, the Japanese Knights * Just like Arset360, Arset is good in math Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Fire Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:Toa of Fire